Sweet Fairy Tale
by SangoShadowphoenix
Summary: A postTCP oneshot. How do Tsukasa and Ryuji live afterwards, between the worlds of the crimedoers and the crimebusters? Is it really possible? Because most of the people around them seem to think not.


Post-Tokyo Crazy Paradise One-Shot  
**Sweet Fairy Tale**  
originally written: April 1, 2004 

AN: I originally had these notes posted after the one-shot, but hten it ruined the mood, so moved them to the top. This was published once before on another site, (can't remember the site anymore, and it was small and local to my club, anyhow...) but I've finally decided to post it here as well. I edited it too, meaning I took out this sentence I completely missed the first revision round, that would have made me look like an id--iot.

**NOTE:** again, this is AFTER the series, including AFTER the epilogue.

So anyhow, PROPS TO YOU TCP FANS! Woo!

**_Look at me now_**

"Ryuji, you pervert! Trying to walk in on me dressing again!"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Besides, I was making sure you knew what I was wearing to the dinner."

**_Mother, Father _**

"I don't care what you're wearing; why would I need to know, anyway?"

"So you dress to match."

**_Wakasa, you too _**

"I'm not a _doll!_"

_**Look at me now can see, Sandaime, once we persuade the Kaidoshi family to begin this trade with us, we will"**_

_I'm tired. I hate these dinner events; so stifling. Thank goodness even after all this time, I still don't have to dress like a female. Is someone calling me?_

"-kasa. Tsukasa?"

_Oh, Ryuji._ "What." _I'm still upset about that "doll" thing, you dummy._

"If Kaidoshi agrees, your Tokyo police department will have complete access of their clientele data."

"Yeah And then we can have the proof we need about the Nobunihima Scandal." _Geez, a real bummer. All the evidence points to getting the cooperation of those stubborn-as-thumbtacks-Kaidoshi people. Such a pain. _

"S-Sandaime! The Tokyo police? We've heard in Osaka that you've been actively participating with a large number of police cases which deal with the Underground world, but we've continued our alliance with you because we didn't believe it. To hear you say such a thing is very disappointing."

_**It's hard to live like this, going back and forth between two different worlds with completely opposite rules.**_

_I'd rather your disappointment than Ryuji doing something he'll very much regret, you old fart. Watch me, I'll glare daggers at you until you keel over and die._

"Shinsakyou, the Kuryugumi are a proud and intelligent organization, and the Nobunihima Scandal has challenged our right of leadership for the Underground Tokyo. This is our reason for bothering with the hindrance. The Tokyo police are a proud and intelligent organization, and the Nobunihima Scandal has challenged our right to preserve the happiness of Tokyo's people. This is our reason for torching them out." _Hmph. What's with that face, Ryuji? You're laughing at me again, aren't you?_

_**Yet it's okay, because that smile in your eyes is always next to me, wherever I go, whatever I do. And even when people have their doubts, or their accusations, everything works out, slowly, step by step.**_

"You say 'our' for both Kuryugumi and the police.  
Sandaime, is this the infamous female bodyguard of yours, who is also head of the GRAVE section of the Control Police in Tokyo?"

_Infamous? That's right! Watch me, Ryuji! I'll 'infamous' you right out of your own Kuryugumi! Say, old fart, you're not too bad, huh?_

"Yes. Tsukasa."

_You could say my name with a little more warmth, you ice-faced jerk. Hmph. _

"Sandaime. If you continue to partner with the police, I will have no choice but to cease allied relations with the Kuryugumi. I'm sure you understand how grave such actions are, even if you're only 17."

_**"The way things should be," who needs it? Not when if we follow the rules of Man and Society, we can't stay together. "This is how things are done," we don't need that either. Not when if we follow the path that has been set out before us, we will no longer keep that warm fire aflame.**_

"Be careful of your words, Shinsakyou, sir. Sandaime is perfectly capable, in all senses. Are you deliberately trying to start a war, even when you are here tonight to ask for assistance?"

_Gooooo Bun-san! My turn._ "Y-"

"Who and what the Kuryugumi chooses to cooperate with is not entirely any business of yours. Our alliance with the police is maintained through honorable codes and rights. Neither party will suffer, but both will gain the upper hand against the common enemy. Do you understand?"

_**None of it. We don't need any of that.**_

_Ha. That's funny. It still cracks me up that you hate it when I defend you. But, this is about my GRAVE, too. I won't be silent. _"You should know very well, being a leader as you are, that such partnerships are precious, and often hard to come by. With ours especially, where both parties are completely at ease with one another, we expected you to be more understanding, but you've disappointed us. You should be more careful around your friends, Shinsakyou."

"Who asked you of your opinion? The police and the Yakuza will never be able to be completely at ease with one another. It's a logic even babies understand! You may be the head of GRAVE, but here, you've no authority and no insurances. I hope you brought -"

"Shinsakyou. You will speak with respect to Tsukasa."

_**And so we've stripped ourselves of those petty Codes of Interaction, those terrible Conducts of Rationality, and we've set our own rules. And we're still going. Look at us now. **_

_Ryuji, don't glare too hard. You're eyes will melt. It wasn't an insult we don't usually get, anyhow. Besides, I always end up feeling sorry for whoever's at the other end of your glare. And we all know you're not supposed to be sorry for something you also feel like glaring at._

"Shinsakyou, sir. You may have heard of Tsukasa's intelligence as GRAVE's leader and success as Sandaime's bodyguard, but you obviously haven't heard about her leadership as his Seisai. Is Osaka becoming so small that even such news will overlook taking a stop in your city?"

_**How can we live with no rules, day by day? That's what you're asking.**_

_Ah, Bun-san, you're always so protective. Thank you. Now, let's see the old man's expression. Oh! It's ashen. I daresay he'll have a heart attack. Maybe then he'll keel over and die?_

_**It's because**_

"S-Seisai? _Her?_ S-Sandaime, you're not seriously thinking of making such an unwomanly person your spouse? And the head of GRAVE, for crying out loud! Nandaime will be rolling in his grave out of shame!"

_Oo. Too far, you donkey-brain. _"What are you, a broken record? 'GRAVE this, GRAVE that.' And to have the nerve to speak of Nandaime like that. Are you asking for a death warrant?"

"Shinsakyou. We will continue this discussion another day. That is, if you recognize where you stand with us right now."

_Dry. Talk about losing face._

" G-good-night, Sandaime.   
Tsu- We will take our leave now."

_**Because**_

"What an annoying idiot." _I'm upset again, even though I'm sort of used to it. Sheesh._

"Don't worry, Tsu-bo."

_Yeah, yeah. Who's worrying? I'm just annoyed._

_Ryuji? Why are you so quiet?  
Oh.  
You're more upset than I am. Again. I still don't get you at times like these. I'm the one getting insulted or accused, but you're the one sulking like a toy-deprived child.__Heh, you'd kill me for thinking that, Seisai or not, wouldn't you. _

_But I know why. And I've never told you outright, but I also know why I can keep going, keep betraying that part of me that is different from the police career dream.  
You know, the part of me that is 100 for police and nay Yakuza. It's because_

"Let's go back, Tsukasa."

_That smile on your brow, that twinkle in your eyes. Whenever you're spending your time with me, it's there. Because_

_**Because we understand each other the most. We're the ones who can completely and utterly place our trust into the other's hands, no matter the situation; at gunpoint, at the blade's end. We've got our backs together, and we're covering for each other through the bullets life shoot at us. **_

**_Because we're a team, and we'll always be a team. _**

**_And because every time we're together, we don't need to hide from anything. Not the world, not each other, not ourselves. _**

**_Because you'll never feel lonely again, and I'll always be there to keep you smiling._**


End file.
